The Emotionless Tribute
by CarlPoppaLOL
Summary: Frankie Disney has always been called a monster for his lack of emotions. He is unable to feel anything for anyone or himself but his mother never mocked him and always stuck by his side. After learning about his mother's nine suicide attempts, Frankie starts to re-think his reason's for winning during a quite night in the arena. One shot. OC/OT


**Frankie Disney, aged 7- District 11**

My mother flung her arms round me and pulled me closer, her musky scent filling my navel cavities. Her well toned arms pulled my skinny form off the ground forcing me to wrap my long legs round her small waist for support.

Her normally beautiful face was now hidden behind a mask of sadness and anger. Her green eyes that reminded me so much of the limes I would scale rickety old ladders to collect every morning, where now drowning in tears. She looked at me, the blue, cloudless sky and unforgiving sun reflecting slightly in the tears that ran down her tanned cheeks.

I returned her distraught look in the only way I knew how, an emotionless look alongside my empty green eyes. To anyone else, we might share the same eyes but my mother could tell they were different. Her eyes held so much emotion, so much love and pain, I guess the real beauty of the world was a mother's eyes when she looks at her child. However, mine were empty and loveless. They could easily be mistaken for the eyes of a dead man.

I could hear the group of children that had just beaten me in front of my own mother. Their giggles of sadistic pleasure echoing through the empty walkway that ran down the side of my house. If I wasn't who I was, I would've burst into tears like my mother or tormented them back but no sadness overcame me and the lust for revenge so many people possessed was absent.

"My mum say's he is going to kill someone when he is older, most likely his mother" one child chimed in, their breathing laboured by the excessive laughing. I watched them closely as they fell to the ground in a fit of laughter, tears of happiness streaming down their face. I would never kill or hurt anyone, my mother had told me it was wrong and children were meant to listen to their mother.

With the lying children no longer interesting me in anyway, I turned back to my mother and leant my head on her shoulder. I lifted my large hand up and poked at the tight, black curls that fell on my mother's shoulders. I could never explain why I did this, guess you could call it a habit but it helped pass the time and gave my mother some relief by pretending the bullies had truly hurt me.

My mother sighed as she kissed my thick, black hair that soaked up her tears like a sponge. I welcomed her warmth and closed my eyes tightly, I guess I should really be going to sleep anyway.

"Don't listen to what anyone say's Frankie" My mother whispered softly. "You might be different but you are definitely not a monster, just know that no matter what happens, mother will always be there for you" she whimpered over the squeaking of the wooden steps to the shack we called home.

* * *

 **Frankie Disney, aged 18- District 11**

My eyes opened to darkness but they quickly adjusted to the faint light of the moon. Vera was huddled close to me, her moon lit face giving me hints of peaceful dreams. I would give anything to be in her place. Not that my sleep was plagued with nightmares but I would be willing to bet she was feeling a thousand emotions I would never feel. I couldn't help but wonder how she felt about me. I should've felt something for her but I only did what a good boyfriend should do. It wasn't hard to figure out, I just didn't do what my father did to my mother.

My mother. She has always been my greatest ally in this world no matter what happened to me. She never gave up on me even when her own family told her to drown me in the bath and end her troubles. She let her family disowned her just so she could stay by my side, she even left my father, not to protect herself but to protect me. She never listened to the people who said I would kill her when I was older. Yet I almost did kill her, nine times in fact.

The bullies were right, I was a killer but that didn't make me bad. Every kill I made was for a reason and I remembered each of their names, not out of guilt, I admit, but out of respect. No one deserved to die and not be remembered.

"You okay Frank?" Whyte whispered from the doorway, his form silhouetted. Next to him, Shogo was looking out into the night but not before he looked round to get a quick look at me. Vera moved slightly and let out a little whimper as she turned her face away from me. I wonder if she was okay.

I nodded and laid back down next to Vera, leaving Whyte and Shogo to their watch. I realize now that one man can not change Panem, I wasn't likable enough to get the support of the Districts. I couldn't let them deaths go to waste though and I couldn't risk almost killing my mother again. She had done too much for me to let her die in that way.

I knew what I had to do, I had to protect the ally who had always been there for me. I couldn't save Panem but I could save my mother, just like she had saved me so many times in my short life. If I couldn't win, then I would do my best to make sure one of my allies won and got to see my mother.

They might even have a surgery back in The Capitol to enable me to feel and even if they didn't, my emotionless nature could come in handy when giving the tributes I was mentoring straight advice.

I sighed as I snaked my arm around Vera and pulled her closer to me. When she woke up I would have to tell her that I loved her. Even if I didn't feel it, that's what a boyfriend does.

* * *

 **Frankie Disney is a character I created that features in LadyCordeliaStuart's Stories 'Your Vote Matters: 25th Hunger Games' and 'Hunger Games: All Stars'. This story takes place during Hunger Games: All stars'. I do not own Whyte, Vera and Shogo. **


End file.
